Everything's Gone Barking Mad
by LetterBeeNations
Summary: Set somewhere between Frostbite and Shadow Kiss. What happends when Rose and the gang find a small something that causes them big problems, namely to Rose? There was no attack on the school...
1. 1 The New Addition

**Hello people. If you haven't heard my name is Allysia Mayne and I'm a friend of Becca's. I didn't want to get into the fuss of making a new account (practically since Becca is borrowing one of mine and we both like the same FanFic's) so Becca offered to allow me to borrow her account. This is only the introduction for the new one "Everything's gone barking mad". I just want to set the mood. This takes place somewhere between Frostbite and Shadow Kiss, and Rose and the gang are up for some challenges when something little causes some big problems for them –namely ****Rose. So, without further ado, this is Chapter One: The New Addition.**

The snow had only just started clearing up and I was finally allowed to take the bandages off my new _molnija_ that I acquired during the ski resort trip, though now that I have them I don't see what the fuss is about. Sure, I rid the world of two Strigoi but it came at a dim price. The price of a friend. Not just any friend though, one of my best, Mason Ashford. He gave his life to save mine and those of our friends that day in Spokane. Blinking back tears I refocused on my surroundings. I was outside in the earliest hours of the day (night for humans), the sun just setting over the horizon and training with Dimitri would begin in about two hours.

Dimitri.

He was my light on this dark time of my life. Sure, Lissa was my best friend, bond mate and my sister in every sense but blood but she couldn't see into my soul. She couldn't get me like he did. She couldn't understand what I'm going through but he could. Dimitri knew what it's like to take another's life –even though Strigoi are technically dead- and knows what I'm going through but he can't be with me all the time, no one can. You see my relationship with Dimitri is very difficult. He is my mentor, I his student, he's seven years older and is also going to help me guard Lissa when we graduate. It's kind of a doomed relationship but you can't help who you fall in love with.

"_Arf!"_

A little, weak bark came from somewhere in the thick of the trees in front of me. Without thinking I jumped to my feet and followed the sound, deeper I went into the tress as I tried to find the bark. I stopped dead in my tracks once I did find it. A puppy covered in blood, tail was chopped to a stub and it was yelping in pain. I reached out, my hand stroking it's sticky fur and was surprised when it didn't growl or coil away from me. Instead it seemed to be in less pain and tried to move closer to me.

"Shh. It's okay now. I'll help you." I said in as soothing a voice as I could as I picked up the pup, cradling it close to my chest as I steadily made my way over to Lissa's dorm and tried not to be seen by any of the patrolling Guardians. Once at the door I noticed that the pup had gone amazingly still and I became more worried then I had ever.

"Lissa! Lissa! Open up, please!" I kicked the door even harder until it finally opened.

"Rose! What's so im-" She was cut off mid sentence as I barged through her and sat the pup on the floor but made sure a rug was under the poor thing.

"Lissa. Please heal it. It's hurt very badly." I was very close to crying as I stroked it's black fur. Now, since I'm in the light of her room, I could see the pup clearly. It's a breed of guard dog, a Rottweiler I think it's called. Most of the body was black with tan on it's underside, paws and two tan spots that looked like eyebrows. Lissa, not wasting much time, knelt besides the little guy and laid a hand –palm open- on his side. I could feel the magic flowing through the bond, the light, pureness and life that was common with Spirit. After a little while the pup started to move, then yelp before it's eyes fluttered open. Then it jumped away from Lissa. It was in fright, like normally when an animal reacts to me, moving away from her touch and closer to mine. It's short black fur bristled slightly as it stood guard over me. I placed a hand on it's back.

"It's okay little guy. She's not going to hurt you. She's a friend." They pup seemed to calm down enough to let Lissa a step closer but no more.

"Wow. Rose this pup really likes you." _Which is a first_, came through the bond and I knew she didn't mean it to offend me. It was true, animals tended to stay away from Dhampir's like me but mostly just away from me, animals never seemed to like me.

"I… I think it does too Lissa." I said uneasily as it curled in my lap. Without consent my hand reached forward and stroked his soft fur. It felt like an instinct in me, one as natural as fighting, it felt comfortable and nice. I then looked at the time.

"Crap! I'm going to be late for practice with Dimitri." I said as I put the pup on the rug again. I headed towards the door after that. "Liss, can you look after him while I'm at training?" Lissa nodded and just as I was about to leave I felt a strong tug at the bottom on my nightgown. Looking down I saw the pup, it's mouth clamped onto the edge of my blue nightgown and tugging it.

"No, bad boy. Let go." I tugged back but it's hold didn't slacken, however, it did look up at me with impossibly big eyes.

"Rose… I don't think he wants you to leave him." Lissa said with a small smile. "Maybe you should take him with you." I froze. _Take him with me?_ I don't think Dimitri would appreciate me walking in with a pup. I could just hear what I'm going to say;

_Hey Dimitri…Oh, nothing. I just found this little guy by some trees and took him to Lissa and now he won't let me leave his sight…_

Yeah, that was going to end well. If Dimitri wouldn't let a pup stay when I doubt the school will. I've never seen a pet on the ground before, bears and cougars yes but pets? No.

"Okay. He can come with me to watch me kick Dimitri's arse." I said anyway and walked out, down to my room with the little guys curled up in my arms. For the first time in weeks I felt happy and at peace with myself. I saved a life and ended two. In my room I let the little guy walk around, sniffing the furniture and anything.

"Now, stay. You leave this room and you are going in a box." It sounded cruel but I really didn't want anything ruined. After making sure he understood I went for a quick shower only to exit into my room to see a mess.

"I told you to stay!" I almost shouted as I saw him with a book in his mouth. It was a tug-o-war match to get it off him but when I did I just laughed. The book was 'Advanced Bodyguard Theory', the class Stan Alto teaches.

"So… I'm guessing you don't like him either." That only made his head turn to the side, his little pink tongue hanging out the side.

"Alright, time for training." I picked him up again along with my bag with my things in it and headed out. He curled into my arms once again but still managed to keep eye contact with me.

"Now, the hard part. What will your name be?" I thought for a while before I remembered watching a vampire movie. What was that guys name? "Blade?" I asked him. I know it seems silly to ask a dog what it wanted to be named but if you had the choice wouldn't you want to pick your name? The pup looked up at me and it seemed like he was grinning.

"What about… Blade Mason?" His stubby tail wagged like a motor and I almost ran face first into the gym door. I looked down at Blade sternly before talking to him.

"Blade Mason, you have to be quiet. If Comrade finds you, you might not be able to stay with me. No running off, no noises, no chewing anything. Just stay on my bag and be a good boy." He nodded, wait. Nodded? He could understand me? I shrugged it off as I opened the doors to the gym and surprise, surprise. Dimitri was laying down on one of the matts with a Western in his hands.

"Comrade, when am I going to find you reading an action novel or something besides a western?" I teased as I walked to the bleachers, placing my bag and Blade on the bench.

"Now, be a good boy and stay." I patted his head.

"What Rose? 'A good boy and stay'?" I turned around, trying my best to hide Blade but it was too late. Dimitri was standing right behind me and looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's… It's not what it looks like." I stammered out. Nice Rose that was a great thing to say.

"Oh? So you're telling me I'm not seeing a Rottweiler puppy sitting on your bag in the school gym."

"Uh…" I sighed in defeat, "Fine then. You caught me. I found little Blade here this morning. He was so bloody that I took him to Lissa. I-I thought he was dead. Lissa used Spirit on him but he shrank away from her and went straight to me. When I asked Liss to look after him he tugged my nightgown and wouldn't let me go." I then realised that Blade was growling at Dimitri, and that he also jumped down from the bleachers and in between us. I sighed again, picking him up and cradling him in my arms, close to my chest.

"Blade. This is Dimitri, he's a friend so stop growling at him." I said and he stopped. I swear to God –or who ever is out there- that he could understand me. Dimitri just looked at us astonished.

"Roza. You know it's against school rules to allow pets on the grounds." He said but his voice was soft.

"Please Dimitri? Just let Blade stay until he's all better then we can sell him or something but not just yet. He's still sore and I think he only trusts me." I pleaded, my eyes widening. I then noticed that Blade was whining, begging, Dimitri too. I'm not sure which one of us made him cave but I had a feeling it was Blade.

"Fine. He can stay for a while." I grinned then wrapped my free arm around Dimitri's waist.

"Thank you! Thank you Dimitri!" Blade, not liking how close we were, growled and pawed at Dimitri's chest which caused us to laugh.

"He is kind of cute." Dimitri said under his breath but then he turned into Mr Tough Love Mentor. "Laps, now." I set down Blade then headed out to the track. On my fifth lap I finally realised another set of steps. Looking back I saw Blade following me, keeping up with my pace easily.

"You want to train too Blade?" I asked him with a smile, it only made him increase his pace and was now right besides me. As we finished our laps, Dimitri looked down at us with a raised eyebrow.

"What? He wanted to train with me? How can you say no to this face?" I picked him up and cradled him like a baby. Dimitri moved closer, our shoulders only slightly brushing.

"I don't think anyone can say no to that face. He's so cute."

"Dimitri…" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes Roza?"

"Can you… Can you help me raise him? I'm not sure how. I've never done it before." This only made him grin slightly.

"Of course Roza. I would treat him like a son despite him not being related." A gasp echoed out through the gym. Our heads turned in the direction to see none other then…

Alberta.

**So, what do you think of the first chapter? It's not what you thought was it? I know when I first told the idea to Becca she thought Rose was pregnant and going to look after a child but she's didn't. She found a puppy! A Rottweiler which she named Blade Mason. I wanted to call him Mason but then I thought about Blade (him being my favourite movie vampire) and decided Blade Mason. Please review your thoughts and what you would like to see happen. Thanks for giving this a chance,**

**Allysia.**


	2. 2 Hands To Yourself

_Oh shit._

That's what came into my mind when I first saw Alberta behind us, my head was turned towards her yet I knew she couldn't see Blade. I would have laughed at her face but right now wasn't the time, she was pissed. Beyond pissed, furious actually.

"This better be not what I think it is." She asked, the words said through gritted teeth.

"It depends on what you think is going on." I replied in a true Rose way but it only made Alberta even more pissed.

"That Guardian Belikov is helping you raise him as if he was 'like a son'." I sighed in defeat.

"Then yes, you would be right but Alberta. I found him around some trees this morning. I couldn't let anything happen to him, he was so helpless and looked too vulnerable." Tears sprang forth but I held them back. At the look on my face Alberta seemed to soften up to the situation but she was still angry.

"You could have taken him to either Headmistress Kirova or myself."

"But you wouldn't have let me keep him!" I blurted out. Dimitri, who was silent through the whole conversation so far, spoke up.

"Guardian Petrov, I'm only helping because Rose asked me to. It's not everyday you find something this cute, it's hard to say no to a face like that." He said the last bit while looking down at Blade, a small half smile on his face. Alberta sighed which bought both my and Dimitri's attention back to her.

"I suppose I could let you raise the child Rose but-" I cut her off.

"Wait? Child?" I laughed humourlessly. "You thought I asked Dimitri to help raise a child!" She nodded which only made me laugh a little harder and with a little feeling.

"I don't see how this is funny Rose." She was getting mad again.

"It's funny because it's not a child." I looked down and noticed that Blade was gone. My eyes widened and I looked at Dimitri.  
"He's gone Dimitri!"

"What? He was right there a moment ago…" He said something else but my mind tuned it out as I set out to search for Blade around the gym.

"Blade! Blade!" I called twice before I stamped by foot on the floor, becoming impatient. "Blade Mason! Get you little stubby arse here right now!" I almost screamed. I then heard soft, padded steps and slight panting. Turning around I found Blade… With a stake in his mouth. I laughed as I picked him up, removing the stake from his jaws.

"Arf!" Blade barked out as I grained hold of the cool, slick metal.

"Where did you get this Blade?" I asked him, dangling it over his face, his paws trying to swipe at the object which only made me giggle.

"So… It's not a child?" Alberta asked still confused.

"Nope," I popped the 'p'. "He's this little guy right here." I turned around and gave Alberta the full view of the little rascal. On sight Alberta cracked a grin before letting out a small chuckle.

"A puppy? You found a puppy?" Her voice held humour in it, mirth shining in her eyes as she looked at Blade and I.

"Yes. I found him in the forest around the perimeter. He was yelping and in so much pain, covered in blood. I picked him up and took him to Liss where she healed him. When I was trying to leave for training Blade wouldn't let me leave. And… He didn't seem to like Lissa, or Dimitri for that matter. I had to bring him and," I paused, chuckling to myself as I remembered the book. "I don't think he likes Stan either."

"Guardian Alto's seen him?" Both Alberta and Dimitri asked.

"No but when I went for a quick shower I returned to find Blade with Stan's class book in his mouth and it was ripped to shreds." I laughed as I replayed the scene in my head. Maybe both Guardians had the same image in their heads because they both chuckled under their breaths. I then turned serious as I walked towards Alberta, Blade cradled in my arms like a mother would hold her newborn.

"Alberta. I can't get rid of him, not right now. He could be traumatized and have trust issues. I think I'm the only one he trusts and I don't want him to be put down, he's only a pup." I looked up at her with wide eyes, silently begging her not to turn me in. Blade had the same thought, his eyes grew impossibly bigger then before and it looked like he was pouting. Alberta gave in just like Dimitri did.

"Okay Rose." I punched a fist into the air and I could feel Blade's stubby tail whipping against my arms.

"But," I groaned, there was always a but. "He would be treated as a project for you." I was baffled.

"A project? What kind of project?" Alberta grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"The project will be to see if you can train Blade here to be a Guardian dog. Like those dogs human police use to track down criminals except you, with help from Guardian Belikov, will train him like you would train a Novice. He would be trained to fight off Strigoi." It did sound kind of ridiculous but if it was the only way I can keep Blade then I'm all for it.

"Sure Alberta." I then turned my head to Blade. "Hear that boy? You get to stay with me, train with me and help me kick Dimitri's arse!" I beamed at him as his little tail went faster then I thought possible.

"Arf, arf!" Blade said, his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth, body wiggling along with his tail. I giggled at the sight before Dimitri interrupted me.

"Rose. It's time for class, you don't want to be late." I groaned, my next class was Alto's. I then had a wicked idea.

"Alberta, can I bring Blade to classes with me?" I asked, Alberta just shrugged.

"I don't see why not Rose but why?"

"Well, if you're saying I have to train Blade Mason to be a Guardian then shouldn't he go to class with me? You know, to learn about guarding and stuff." This made Dimitri roll his eyes, I think he knew what I really was thinking. Alberta, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to what I was thinking and agreed. I felt lighter as I skipped into the change room with Blade. I changed as he watched me the whole time and was surprised when I was stopped by Alberta when we were leaving. She held out her hands; a black leather handle was in one hand with a two meter chain just touching the ground. In the other hand though was just awesome; it was a collar, red leather with 3 inch spikes all around it. I stared at it in wonder. Alberta chuckled.

"I knew you would like it. The spikes are charmed silver but the charm only activates when Strigoi are near." I reached out as she was talking, feeling the light weight on the collar in my hands.

"How… How did you get this in such short notice?" I asked.

"I've had it for a while. About twenty-five years ago the school had a mascot, Silver, this was his collar and no one has used it since." I grinned as I knelt down on the ground in front of Alberta, standing Blade in front of me then placed the collar around his neck. It fit and I couldn't be happier.

"Though Rose, that collar is only meant for battle with Strigoi, you can buy your own for him if you want." I squealed and pulled Alberta in for a hug but pulled back when I heard Blade yelping. She then handed me the leash –which I clipped to the hook on the collar- before allowing me to leave. Instead of picking him up I walked him with the new collar and leash. Blade was thrashing around in an attempt to get the collar and leash off. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to him.

"Blade Mason, you will stop trying to escape this instant. If I'm stuck at this school then you have to be stuck with that collar." When that didn't work I added, "You want to stay with me don't you?" This got his attention. "Then that collar stays on or you leave." This caused Blade to whine and we continued walking. Soon enough we reached the commons where all the students get fed their daily intake. Upon arrival everyone went quiet but not because of me but because of Blade. His chest was puffed out, head held high and walked without a care as to all the stares. Then, in one wave, all the girls started.

"Awe! He's so cute!" It was in perfect synch that you would have thought they rehearsed it. I made my way to Lissa, who was with Eddie and Flames wasn't anywhere to be seen so far.

"Rose! You didn't tell me you got him a collar!" Lissa screamed out to me as I sat down, Blade jumping upon my lap before placing his paws on the edge of the table.

"I didn't Liss. Alberta caught Dimitri and I talking about Blade and said I could keep him as a project. It just so happened that she had a collar and leash due to a school mascot about twenty-five years ago." I said in one breath. Looking at the table I saw a tray of donuts. I reached in, grabbing two; one was chocolate glazed while the other was plain. Just as I was about to take a bite out of the chocolate Blade bit a chunk out of the plain.

"No! Naughty Blade! That was MY donut! You eat the healthy crap not my donut!" I yelled at him but he shot me the 'puppy dog pout' and I caved with a sigh.

"Fine, take the rest of it you bastard." I said to him but ran my fingers through his short fur on his head, between his ears.

"So Rose, who's the pup?" Eddie asked, trying to sound light but I could tell he was hurting.

"Blade, Blade Mason." I turned to Blade. "Blade, this is Eddie. Eddie's a friend so no growling." I said sternly. Eddie just grinned and reached over to scratch under his chin. Blade's head tilted up a little, one of his back legs thumping against my thigh.

"He's a keeper that's for sure." Eddie said as he moved back. Just then Flames came up behind Lissa, his signature smirk on his face.

"Who's a keeper? Rose's new boyfriend? You're not going to eat this one are you Rose?" Lissa, while taking a sip of a bottle of water, spitted it out over the table.

"Liss! Over the donuts!" I whined then heard Blade whining too. Boy, this dog was too much like me. Everyone on out table just laughed.

"Well, well. This doesn't happen to be Rose's new boyfriend does it?" Flames asked as he reached forward to pat Blade's head. I smirked, having a feeling that Blade doesn't like Flames and before long I had my answer. Blade moved forward like a good little boy but when Christian was close enough, opened his mouth and tried to take a bite out of his hand. Christian reacted just in time and pulled his hand back, falling over in the progress making both Eddie and I laugh.

"Jesus! That dog is feral Rose!" He complained.

"No he's not. He just realised what Lissa hasn't."

"And what's that Rose?" Lissa asked while I smirked.

"That Christian should keep his hands to himself and not be touching other peoples property." I said with a pointed look at Christian as he scooted over, away from Blade and I. I looked down at Blade, his little tongue sticking out of his mouth and tail wagging rapidly, he looked so innocent.

"Yep, that's definitely Rose's dog." He mumbled under my breath causing me to roll my eyes. I was about to say something back when a voice interrupted me.

"Hey Rosie, is that dog the only male you get close to now?" Jesse Zeklos asked as he stood behind me. I turned around on my seat and faced him, Blade still in my lap.

"If that were true I bet he's more of a man then you Zeklos." That caused people listening to snicker and chuckle while Jesse fumed. Without much warning Jesse reached down and plucked Blade from my lap.

"Give. Him. Back. Jesse." I said in fragmented sentences, barely containing my anger while that bastard smirked at me.

"No. I think this little pup should stay with m-" Jesse didn't get to finish due to Blade. Blade's growling was louder then thunder as he glared –as much as a dog could- at Jesse, the spikes in his collar growing bigger, now up to about 5 inches. Jesse, looking like he just say a Strigoi, grew scared shitless. He quickly gave me back Blade before running off. As soon as my boy was in my arms the spikes stopped growing and he was back to the happy-go-lucky Blade. Just then I heard a ring to signify that classes have started. Placing Blade on the ground we walked to our first class; 'Advanced Bodyguard Theory' with Stan Alto. As we walked I stayed silent, thinking about the strange event with Jesse.

_This pup is going to turn my world upside-down._

**Yay! Second chapter done! Just to tell you (if you haven't looked at the profile page) I'm posting pictures! Blade Mason and his collar from Alberta is posted and so will every other thing Rose and the gang by for him (although some may be altered a little). What do you think about 'the project' and the reaction to Jesse? Please review and make my day. n_n **


	3. 3 Classes Gone Wrong

_When I said this pup was going to turn our world upside-down I meant it._

For our first class after breakfast was Stan's class; 'Advanced Bodyguard Theory' and boy, did Stan have a fit when he saw the state of my book… Oh and the dog in his class. I still remember it;

After the fiasco with Jesse in the commons Blade and I headed towards class. I noticed how everyone kept looking at us but no one went close to us, choosing to stay at least two feet away from us. I shrugged to myself as we walked. Blade's head was still high, tail wagging with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and a slight spring in his step. He was putting on a good show for others looking at him but I could see threw it, he was scared and frightened. I was like that when I was taken to this school, until I met Lissa. Soon enough we had reached the door, the subjects name printed in plain black writing on the glass window at eye level to most of us. Blade and I shared a look before we entered, Stan already standing in the front of the room with his shrewd eyes on me but then widened when he caught sight of Blade before settling with a hard glare at us.

"Hathaway, you're late again!" He yelled and it would have made me coil away from him if it weren't for the fact that Lissa was scarier than her. I'm not kidding, she is, get her pissed enough and she can make a Strigoi look like a kitten.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Alto but when am I not late?" I replied in true Rose style as I took my seat next to Eddie who was in the second last row before picking up Blade and settling him on my lap, his paws only just reaching the desk. Stan looked like he was ready to explode.

"Hathaway, get that mutt off the desk and set him on the floor." I glared.

"Blade isn't a mutt. He's a Rottweiler and can kick your arse any day Stan. And no, he is not going on the floor, he's staying on my lap so deal with it." Stan looked like he was about to back hand me.

"Roza."_ His_ soft voice called to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him on my left, close but not as close as I would have liked him but if we were that close he could get fired and could end up in jail.

"What Comrade?" I whispered back to him, just enough for him to hear me.

"Stop tormenting him, he's had enough for the time being." Dimitri whispered back to me and somehow managed to look like he was not talking at all. I smiled a little, amazed that Dimitri knew me well enough. He knew I couldn't stop but I could put it on hold.

"Sure Dimitri." I said before petting Blade's head in between his ears. It calmed me down, a lazy smile on my face as I gazed down at Blade. Sensing me he turned his head, his big brown eyes meeting mine. To my shock his brown eyes were the same as Dimitri's, so dark a brown that I could get lost in them. I refocused on the front, Stan only just starting to teach us. My book was now placed on the desk and I chuckled to myself as Alto went on, talking about some other types of guarding. I blocked it all out, focusing on Blade as I kept up with the constant petting on his head. That was until Stan started to yell at me.

"Hathaway! What the hell happened to your text book!"

"Well, you see Stanny boy, little Blade here was hungry when I brought him too my room and he decided to make a snack of this book. It wasn't my fault at all Stanny." I said innocently. This only made his face sheath with anger as he made his way to my seat, stopping when he was in front of me.

"Hathaway, Kirova's office, this instant!" You could practically see the steam coming from his ears as he glared at me.

"Stan. I, technically, haven't done anything wrong." I defended myself. You might find this a bit strange but I actually don't like to be kicked out of class most of the time, I didn't like this class though but I wanted to protect Lissa better so I kind of didn't have a choice. Blade was glaring at Stan the whole time, not liking how close he was to me, a small growl wrenching its way through his jaws.

"Hathaway leave this instant or I will have you forcefully removed!" He was so close I could smell the morning's coffee on his breath… And see some cabbage on his teeth, gross.

"Stan! I didn't do anything!" I wasn't really yelling, I was implying force in my speech.

_Slap!_

All was silent for a while. My head was turned to the side with my eyes wide. I couldn't believe it, nor could Eddie. Hell, I think the whole room couldn't believe Stan would do that. Then the soft murmurs started but they quieted down when a loud noise came over the whole room. It sounded like a group of wasps flying through mixed with a truck and a feral scream. It took me a second to realise that, that sound was actually coming from Blade. He was standing on the desk top, back arched a little, hair bristled all over him and he was snarling like he was in a fight for the death, it was all aimed towards Stan.

"Blade…" I whispered to him to try to make him calm down but he must have taken something else from it because he sprang forth, faster then I thought a pup could move –it was like the speed of a Strigoi- and started to attack Stan. I couldn't move I could only look as Blade started to defend me.

"Blade!" I called out, my voice a bit rough. He heard though and jumped off, landing gracefully on the desk top again. He took a few steps towards me, attentive steps, before moving his head close to mine and looking at me with wise eyes.

"I'm alright boy, it's okay." It was just him and I in that moment. A lazy, small smile made its way on my face. I gathered Blade in my arms and stood, grapping my other things at the same time, before heading out into the hall way as I ignored Stan's shouts. I wanted to spend time with my little boy.

So here we are, playing games in the shade of the trees while classes are still going on.

"Arf!" Blade's bark rang in the stillness of the day, his back arched in the play bow with his tail wagging like a motor boat, as he waited for me to throw the stick. I laughed at his eagerness.

"Ready boy?" I swear he could understand me for his head twitched a little.

"Then… Go fetch!" I said as I threw the stick a little further into the shadows of the trees, Blade running straight away to retrieve it. I smiled as I heard his not-so-silent paws crush twigs and dead leaves as he made his way towards the dark. No sooner did I hear his steps make their way back towards me, a little slower. As he came within sight I could easily see a satisfied grin as he held the stick in his jowls, a little bounce in his step.

"Good boy Blade!" I praised him as I grabbed the stick off of him but he didn't give it up without a fight. As I pulled he pulled back, making me stumble forward a bit.

"Hand it over." I said playfully yet he pulled again. How could one little pup have so much strength?

"Now or else Blade." I warned him before he pulled once more, making me fall forwards. My hands only just reaching out to stop my face from becoming implanted on the floor.

"Blade Mason Hathaway! If you don't give me that stick right now I'm going to be pissed." I said through gritted teeth… Until I heard chuckling.


	4. 4 Dreams Bring Things Up

_Damn people! Always interrupting._

Blade immediately went into a defensive position, seeing the so called threat behind me. I sighed when the chuckling voice registered to my mine.

"Why, hello Adrian. What an honour to be graced with your presence." I said, not bothering to turn around. Adrian, as ignorant as he was, chuckled a second time.

"Well, isn't it my charming Little Dhampir… With a Little Dog-Hampir." He said, trying to make a pass at a joke. I just rolled my eyes at him while trying to soothe Blade.

"It's okay boy. He can't hurt anyone, unless it's by his bag smoking habit." I said, running a hand over the valley between his ears.

"So it is true then." Adrian said after a quiet moment.

"What's true?"

"That you have a puppy. One that isn't afraid to bite a teacher or scare the student body?"

"Well, yeah but what did you really except? Me having a pansy for a dog?" I said, adding a little more of my infamous Rose attitude then normal.

"I thought you might have had a, oh I don't know, miniature poodle?" He said with a chuckle, no doubt imagining me walking a miniature poodle across school campus. A small ghostly smile appeared on my lips for a second. Even I had to admit that me with a small, fluffy snob of a dog was actually a little humorous in a comical way. Damn, I must really not be feeling myself if I find myself agreeing with something Adrian says.

"Is there a purpose for you to be stalking me in the real world now Adrian?" I asked, a small hint of frustration layering my voice.

"Yes actually. Lissa is looking for you and she asked if I could have a look around for you." I looked at him for a second before straightening, standing to my full height, turning to face him. I've said it once and I probably will say it again but if I want to admit it or not, Adrian was really good looking. His skin was perfectly smooth, emerald green eyes shining with recognition while some of his stylishly messy hair moved into his eyes with the slight breeze. A smile was plastered on his face showing some of his stark white teeth.

"Okay then Dream Stalker. Time for me to go." I had just started to walk when I felt a little tug down at my pants. Looking down I saw Blade, who I had forgotten during my talk with Adrian. I bent down once more, clipping the metal chain lead to his collar, before leading him towards Lissa's room. In no time at all we arrived at her dorm room's lilac coloured door. Before I had a chance to knock she opened the door with a small smile.

"What happened to you today Rose?" Her voice was spoken with such worry that it was like I was missing for years.

"The time flew by mom; I didn't know how long I was out. I'll call next time though so you won't have to worry about me being home so late." I rolled my eyes as I stepped inside her bright room, Blade walking besides me while giving Lissa a cautious look.

"Blade Mason. Behave; Lissa is going to be like a second mother to you so treat her like you would treat me." I said sternly, watching him with a hard expression. Blade nodded his head like he understood before his tongue flopped out the side of his mouth. Both Lissa and I laughed as we sat down on the rug where Blade was earlier that morning. Blade, heeding my warning, curled up on Lissa's lap with his biggish head resting on his small paws.

"Whoa, it seems like he actually understood you, Rose." She said in amazement, her lithe hand brushing the short black fur on his back.

"Yeah, it amazes me that he can understand and knows how to perform it, it's strange." My eyes looked down at him, adoration no doubt shining in my eyes. Then I remembered why I was here.

"So… What did you need me for Liss?"

"Well, you see, I've been having this feeling that I'm being watched and I'm getting a bit freaked out." I looked at her with concern, my lips set in a thin line while my expression was masked with my recently practised Guardian mask.

"Are you sure Liss?" She nodded slowly, testing to see if I would erupt in a frenzy of anger.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this Rose, you know I wouldn't." She whispered, as if she was afraid that someone was listening in on her.

"I know you wouldn't, which only makes this worse. If you're feeling freaked or threatened then it's my job to keep you safe."

"But, shouldn't we tell Guardian Petrov or Headmistress Kirova?" She said, almost frantically. I shook my head.

"We'll keep it to ourselves for now. If it doesn't improve in the next week then we'll tell them. I don't want you to be worried about something like this, that's my job." The words pushed past my lips, a wiry smile on them, while I tried to keep things light. Lissa, decided to trust me, nodded her head again.

"Okay Rose. But for one week only. I'll tell you if I'm feeling threatened, freaked or scared out of my mind just promise me you won't do anything that would get you in trouble." I smiled; shrugging my shoulders in a_ what can you do _way.

"No promises. If someone is scaring my best friend and soon-to-be charge then it will be damn hard to try and stop me from ripping their heads off their bodies." I looked out the tinted window in the room, the sun had just risen above the tops of the trees in the surrounding forest which meant I had broken curfew… Again. I sighed, giving Lissa a sheepish smile.

"I have to go Liss," I then picked up Blade from her lap, a small glare coming from him in the process. "And so does Blade. We have training with Dimitri tomorrow and we both have to be up early." I gave a pointed look to Blade, hoping he would understand, while Lissa giggled.

"Okay, just try not to get caught. I don't want to have to bail you out of detention tomorrow." She leaned close to Blade, giving him a kiss on his forehead before placing her arms around his neck for a quick hug, then she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and giving a slight squeeze.

"See you tomorrow Liss. Sleep well, and no going to meet up with Sparkzilla in the middle of the night. I mean it." I glared at her playfully while she choked before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"Sure, sure. If it weren't for the fact that he is actually asleep right now." She rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face as she pushed me out her door and into the main Moroi hallway. With a small sigh I set Blade on the floor and we made our way back to my dorm, being the ninja I am we weren't caught. I soon settled into my bed, the covers up to my neck while I tried to settle into a deep –and hopefully peaceful- sleep. Within nine seconds I felt a tugging at my blanket and a whine from the side of the bed.

"Blade…" I whined back as I looked down at him. "What's up now?" His eyes grew bigger, rounder, as he looked at me with faked innocence. I knew what he was trying to do; he was trying to get his way into my bed. I held up one hand, palm up.

"Oh no. You are so not getting into my bed. This is MY bed, yours is over there," I flicked my hand towards the make shift bed by my bathroom door. "So you get your little stubby arse back over there because there is no way you're sleeping in my bed." I left it at that…

Five minutes later Blade was curled under my sheets, curled up in a little ball, next to me. I smiled softly. I had caved in, allowing him to curl up beside me.

"This is the first, last and only night I am letting you up here. Every other night you will be in your own bed." I said sternly, only to notice a few seconds later that he was already asleep. I smiled a little wider.

"Sleep well Blade Mason." I whispered to him as I closed my eyes, my last sight of the night was his peaceful puppy face, before my dreams removed my thoughts.

Unluckily for me though, my current dream was cut off and boy was I pissed off! It was one of my best dreams, one about Dimitri.

I found myself on a beach; the new black bikini I had bought while on the great escape with Lissa was in my body. It defined my breasts a little more, giving them more shape, along with not leaving much to the imagination. A towel was underneath me while I reclined on the sand, watching the reseeding and constant sea roll in an endless colour of blue and green, when Dimitri emerged from the water. Droplets were gliding over his flawless skin, the sun shimmering off them, while one of his hands ran through his longish chocolate brown hair.

He was in board shorts, leaving most of his legs bare and his chest exposed, making my mouth water just watching him. A lazy but small grin appeared on his face when he spotted but something dark shone in his dark brown eyes. I noticed it a few minutes later; Desire. Lust. Hunger.

It made my stomach flutter with anticipation. Soon enough he was standing in front of me, his god-like body glowing with the quick sunset. He then bent his toned legs, lowering himself down so he was between my legs while he crawled up my body. I found myself lying down on the soft towel while Dimitri's face came closer to my own, my breathing quickened with the proximity.

"I want you Roza." He whispered just before claiming my mouth with his. It was a deep, insatiable hunger, one I was happy to return. Passion was flaring between us, each second that out lips were connected increased our need, our hunger. Things had just started to heat up when the new dream settled over.

"Adrian!" I shouted, knowing he was around here somewhere. I pivoted in a circle, taking in my surroundings. It was the same place where Adrian had found me with Blade, only this time the sun was shining. The shadows being casted by the tree leaves gave shade through the blaze of the glowing ball of warmth we called the sun. At last he stepped from behind one of the thicker trees. His emerald green eyes shone in amusement.

"Nice to see you dressed… Casually." He chuckled out the last word. I gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, forgetting that I was meant to be pissed at him.

"Why don't you have a look?" Was his reply. I looked down to see I was wearing the bikini I was wearing while I was the beach with Dimitri.

"Shit!" I turned away from him, hearing his swift intake of breath. I glared over my shoulder. "Something wrong?" His smile grew smug.

"Nice little ass, Little Dhampir." He winked and I knew he saw more of my butt then I was comfortable with. Sure, other guys have seen me with only my jeans and underwear on before but only Dimitri had seen me almost completely naked before. Besides, I didn't really want Adrian to see all my… Assets. Instead of being embarrassed I merely flashed my man eating grin, bending over slightly to give him a look at the side of my body.

"See something you like Adrian?" I asked, my voice dropping a little and taking on a small husk. Adrian stiffened which caused me to double over laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, only making me laugh harder.

"Adrian's got a dream boner!" I laughed out loudly but I knew no one would hear. God, this was great black mail. His cheeks flushed a deep red as he tried to hide his face from my view.

"I-I should get going, let you sleep and dream your own dreams." He said before waving his hand, causing the dream to disappear. I woke up a second later, a big grin on my face. I looked over to Blade, still sleeping peacefully, before looking at my clock. I then groaned loudly, managing to wake Blade who sprung up on all four of his legs ready for an attack.

"It's okay boy, it's only time for training. I still can't believe he makes me get up this early every morning." I complained as I got changed into some training shorts and a sports bra. After making sure everything is in order with my gym bag I got Blade's collar from my bedside table, slipping it around his neck. The spikes didn't scare me like the rest of the school buts that only because I knew he would never use them on me, no, instead they drew me closer to him. I smiled as I clipped his lead on.

"Ready for a run boy?" I asked as I locked my door before leading us in a jog to the gym to meet up with my Russian. Yes, I said my even though I had no right to call him that, it felt right to say he was mine. In no time we arrived at the door, heading inside to see Dimitri laying on a matt reading a, you guessed it, Western novel. Blade, as soon as I unclipped his lead, ran towards Dimitri at top speed only to jump onto his stomach.

"What the?" He exclaimed as he looked down, seeing a playful dog wagging his tail without a care in the world. Low, deep chuckles filled the room, making me shiver. I loved it when he laughed or chuckled, even when he smiled, but they were so rare that I always wanted to be the reason why he laughed.

"Blade, no time for play. Come on boy, time for a run." I said, calling him over and outside onto the track. Training went smoothly, Dimitri teaching both Blade and I basic moves –although it was very funny to watch him trying to teach Blade to kick and punch when fighting a Strigoi. Most of the lesson I was left laughing. By the end of training I was left smiling as I clipped Blade's lead to his collar again and lead him out to the commons for some breakfast.

_If only my day was going to go as smoothly as my morning._


	5. Sorry everyone but this isn't an update

**Hey everyone, Allysia here. Three quick things...**

**1, I might not be able to post for a little while because I'm having my tonsils removed.**

**2, I'm sorry I haven't posted.**

**3, I need some help.**

**With the third well, I'm need of a poll. On the home page there will be five dresses;**

**Three red and two black. One of these will be Rose's in my story.**

**This is where YOU come in. **

**I need you to pick which dress Rose should wear to her birthday. (I know it doesn't make much sense now but you'll understand later) I can't pick between these five and Becca isn't on any help. **

**Here are the instructions;**

**1, Click on one of the pictures and have a look.**

**2, After looking at picture head up to the poll.**

**3, When at poll, vote for your favourite (they will be numbered).**

**4, Wait for further posts.**

**If, so some reason, you don't like any of them feel free to send in a link/picture of a dress you think would work well; either red or black.**

**Thanks everyone! **


	6. 5 A Month

_**A month later...**_

_Things were good for the most part._

It has been a month since I had found Blade Mason lying on the cold floor in the forest surrounding St. Vlad's and in that month things have been getting better. Lissa and Christian were still in love -going stronger than ever- while Eddie is in a long distance relationship with Mia since she's at court. Jesse and Ralf stopped annoyed the shit out of me –most days- due to the 'mad killer slut dog' I kept. Me? I was getting better, slowly getting over Mason's death, with help from the two guys in my life; Blade and Dimitri.

Dimitri and I grew closer, the love between us growing, as our practice sessions became much more frequent due to trials only being eight weeks away. Blade was becoming a big boy, eating almost more then me, and will only allow those he was introduced to near me. He was like my Guardian Angel, protecting me from anyone he doesn't like. He even started to like Dimitri once I told him I was in love with him and he had the same feelings.

It always surprised me that Blade was that smart, being able to understand those around him, he even knows math. That turns out to be a big help to me since it's not my best subject. Right now though Blade and I were hanging in our room, being Saturday and all, when I got a message through the bond.

_Rose, get you and Blade ready. We're going shopping._

Her excitement was contagious so I found myself leading Blade up to our room. I hadn't been able to find the time to go shopping lately, what with raising a dog and all that. Soon enough I had his collar on his neck, leash clipped and headed out to meet Lissa at her dorm.

We both ran, keeping equal pace with the other, others looking at us with either fear or displeasure. Many of the Moroi were showing displeasure as to having a dog being trained to guard one of them; the fear came from most of the male population since Blade made sure they didn't come close to me.

"Rose!" Lissa developed me in a hug, a small whimpering breaking up apart. She knelt down to Blade's height –he had grown so he wasn't as small as he first was- patting his head while cooing.

"And ello to you too Bladey!" Lissa, thinking she was being cute, made a long list of nicknames for Blade. Christian helped with a few like; DemonDog, Dog-From-Hell, BitchDog and, my favourite, Rose's Little Badass. But he couldn't resist Blade's cute face no matter what names he wants to call him.

"So, why are we going shopping?" I paused for a second, "And who's going?" She looked at me like I was insane.

"For your presents, duh! Well, you and me along with Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Guardian Petrov, Guardian Belikov and a few others." Blade gave her a soft glare, making Liss laugh a little. "And Bladey of course."

"That sounds awesome," I replied with a slight nod. "But I don't really want anything Liss. I just want to shop for Blade... He needs his own bed." I glare down at him, his head turning away from me with a little whimper. Just at that moment Christian came to stand besides Lissa, one of his arms slung around her shoulders.

"Hey HellHound." He said, looking down at Blade with a smirk. Blade's stubby little tail flicked slightly to the left before he tensed his back slightly. It was a move I showed him in training; flick your tail to the left for a pounce, right for a kill. It was so I could know what he was going to do.

That's just what he did too. As soon as I saw the signal I dropped his lead, allowing him enough space to launch himself at Christian. Both feel to the ground with a dull thud, Blade being on top with his front paws on Christian's chest. As he tried to shake off the heavy pup it caused him to become more trapped, a little more pressure being put onto him with every second.

I smiled. I had taught my baby well. Yes, I did call him my baby because to me I'm his mother. So, that makes him my child, my son... If he was a dog. It doesn't really make any sense right now but I'll explain later.

"Rose! Grab you dog off of my boyfriend so we can get going." Lissa said with a stern face, but through the bond I could feel her trying to hide her amusement. I sighed, placing two of my fingers on the side of my mouth, whistling loudly. As soon as the sound registered to Blade, he jumped off of Christian, moving to stand beside me.

"Good boy." I patted his head as his tongue rolled out the side of his big mouth, a doggy like grin across his cute face. His lead was in my hand a second later while we piled in the car. It was one of those vans that the school makes us take, in my opinion though it reminded me of a pedophile van just in bus form.

Alberta was driving, Dimitri in shot gun. Behind them were two Guardian's I didn't know, either they were new or I couldn't be bothered learning their names. Eddie was behind those two while Lissa and Christian sat behind him. Blade ran in before me, moving to the very back, claiming both seats under his body. So, I was left sitting besides Eddie or Blade. I chose Blade, not that I'm being mean to Eddie, I just didn't think Adrian would like sitting next to my dog.

"Blade. Head up, I need to sit too." I said to him, crouched a little to avoid my head hitting the roof. He looked up at me with big eyes as if asking if he has to move. I gave him a soft glare before he whimpered, sitting up, causing me to grin in victory.

"Aw, Little Dhampir doesn't want to sit next to me?" Adrian said with a slight pout. I rolled my eyes.

"No. I want to sit next to my baby boy." As I finish I lean down, kissing Blade on the nose. Lissa 'awed' at me while Christian sniggered.

_*After an hour of driving*_

Everyone was chatting to their partners –except the Guardian's- as we drove. I tried to doze off, patting Blade's fur as he lay across the seats and me, yet I couldn't. Not with the crap 80's music blaring out the radio system.

Damn Dimitri and his obsession with the 80's...

I gave up patting, crossing my arms over my chest while I glared at the radio, trying to will it to change dials.

It didn't work. Instead, I opted with whining.

"Comrade! Turn over the damn station! I'm dying over here!" I heard his soft chuckle at my words, making me glare at him.

"Rose. Patience is a virtue." Was his answer but he turned it over, just as the next song was about to play.

"**Now, boys and girls. We're going to bring up an old favourite from 2004. Baha Men and their 'Who Let The Dogs Out?' song." **The radio host read out, causing Blade to perk his head up. I grinned. Secretly I loved this song and we've –Blade and I- have been practicing this song late at night, quietly of course. We knew the right lines for each of us, since mostly I sing everything and Blade just barks. As it started, I started to sing.

**(**_Rose, _Blade**)**

_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?  
_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
_  
Well, the party was nice, the party was pumping_  
_Yippie yi yo  
And everybody having a ball  
Yippie yi yo  
I tell the fellas start the name callin  
Yippie yi yo  
And the girls respond to the call  
I heard a woman shout out  
_

_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof

_I see de dance people had a ball  
'Coz she really want to skip town  
Get back, Gruffy, back, Scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel_

_Gonna tell myself, "Hey, man, no get angry"  
Yippie yi yo  
To any girls callin' them canine  
Yippie yi yo_  
_But they tell me, "Hey, man, it's part of the party?  
Yippie yi yo  
You put a woman in front and her man behind  
I heard woman shout out_

Who let the dogs out?  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof

_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof

_Say, a doggy is nuttin' if he don' have a bone  
All doggy, hold ya' bone, all doggy, hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don' have a bone  
All doggy, hold ya' bone, all doggy, hold it_

_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof

_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?  
_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof

_I see de dance people had a ball  
'Coz she really want to skip town  
Get back, Gruffy, back, Scruffy  
Get back you flea infested mongrel  
_  
_Well, if I am a dog, the party is on  
I got to get my groove 'cause my mind done gone  
Do you see the rays coming from my eye  
Walking through the place that Digi-man is breaking it down?_  
_Me and my white short shorts  
And I can't see colour, any colour will do  
I'll stick on you, that's why they call me 'Pit bull'  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they say,_

Awooo!_  
_  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?  
_Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof

_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof  
_Who let the dogs out?_  
Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof

As we finished I heard everyone laughing at us. I didn't really care though; I was too busy watching Blade. His tail wagging happily as his tongue lolled out the side of his powerful jaws. He was a beautiful dog.

He may have had a rough start to this new life but he's been adjusting perfectly. His trainings were awkward but do-able, his personal care was easy...

_He's made my clouded life a little brighter._


	7. Author Note, Important To Some

**Gah! Sorry guys. This is not an update! As much as I wish it was.**

**I've got a few things to say so please, read this. You don't have to but then you might not know what's going on with everything.**

**Okay, I'll write down in order.**

**I'm sorry none of us have posted but there are good reasons as to why in this.**

**Allysia wanted me to say sorry for you guys. She's having some problems at the moment and won't be able to update –or write for that matter- for a while. She says she'll finish the chapter she started working on but won't be sure when she'll be posting it up.**

**For those who are patiently waiting for ****St. Vlad's The Next Generation****, I'm a little stuck for ideas... Again. I know where I'm going with it, I just don't know how to get there. So please, bare with me. I might be putting it on hold.**

**For those waiting on ****I'll Love You For Eternity**** I'm sorry I haven't updated –yet again. The next chapter will be posted as soon as my bitch of a USB will work again! Well, it's not so much my USB as it is my laptop. **

**I know I said I won't be working on another story before I finish my other two but... I know you all want something. So, to curb your appetite I thought we'd post something that I put a teaser to. If you read ****I'll Love You For Eternity**** then you'll know what I'm talking about. **

**A while ago –chapter 10, which was an Author Note- I posted a teaser for a story that both Allysia and I were working on during our Christmas holidays spent at her family's beach house. I'll repost the teaser for those to read it now;**

**Unknown POV**

I glared into the back of Belikov's head from the window. How dare he kiss _my _girl! Granted she didn't know she was _mine _and she didn't even know me, she was still mine. My eye sight was grand enough to see from the very far distance in which I was standing from. A smile was on Rose's face, her eyes twinkling with mirth and warmth. I clenched my teeth as I looked at them. Belikov was going to die soon; I will make sure of it. I jumped out of the tree from where I was crouching in and headed down to the others, huddled together making plans.

"Sir, we are ready for your call." One said to me, a snare showing on his face.

"Nothing will be done until I have my Queen." A young girl spoke up after I made my statement.

"But sir, you mightn't be as sure that she will join you nor that she will accept your hand in marriage." I glared at her, not as strongly as I had for Belikov though.

"Nadia," I walked towards her, my gaze pinning her to the ground with a terrified look as she tried to move. "Rosemarie will accept for she will have no choice. Not when we have her bond mate, Vasilisa Dragomir, or if we have her _dear _mentor." I sneered at the word 'dear'.

"I'm sorry sir for my ignorance." Nadia said frantically as she tried to save her life.

"I'll pardon you this time little Nadia but next time you won't be as graced. Let's move out."

**I also remember writing that nothing will be told about the new story's yet. Well, screw that. I'm giving it up! While everything is going crazy I'll be posting the first 5 to 9 chapters, which features this preview!**

**Do you want to know what it's called? I bet you do! Well... I'm not going to tell.**

**Ain't I bad? *evil grin* You'll have to keep your eye out for it. This will also be a competition. **

**First person to review the new story will feature in it!**

**I can't tell you what you'll be doing in it, as of yet, but I can tell that you and a character of your choice will be doing something... Productive. *Leaves you to imagine things like; making out with Dimitri, dancing with Lissa, fighting with Rose, drinking with Adrian, talking to Eddie etc...***

**I'm also not telling you when I'm posting the first chapter! So you'll have to get by on looking at my page. Now, eyes peeled and look sharp cadets!**

**I'll be waiting! **

**~Becca.**

**P.S. If you're stuck on reading material while you wait I suggest you check out these other FanFictions; **

**Shadow Guard – DimitriBelikov101**

**A Blessing In Disguise – Breanna Nash**

**C'mon, Rose, Give In! – inako**

**Secret Diary Of Dimitri Belikov - Bookworm-A****t-Starbuck****s (this one is a new favourite and I'm sure you'll laugh through this like I have)**


	8. Saying Sorry

**Hey everyone! This is just an Author Note but it's important you have a read of this.**

**The first thing I have to say is a big, fat, sorry. Allysia, nor I have been on much due to what some people call "Real World." Most of you would be familiar with this certain topic as I'm sure you are all "Real World" people.**

**Another thing is that Allysia won't be updating **_**Everything's Gone Barking Mad **_**for a while since she is 1) stuck for ideas on how to continue and 2) is having trouble with her life. **

**So, to make up for it she will be posting: **_**In The Mind Of Rose Hathaway. **_

**I'm pretty sure you can all guess as to what this FF will be about but, in case you can't, I'll tell you anyway.**

**This is basically going to be searching through the mind of our favourite Dhampir, Rose, when everyone that has had a major part in the story comes together to read... *drum roll* **_**Vampire Academy! **_**Yeah, I know what you're thinking, this has been done a thousand times and I too have told her that but she just won't listen. **

**Another reason I'm putting up this Author Note is to inform every faithful –or new coming –reader about what's going to happen with each story. So here I go:**

_**I'll Love You For Eternity**_** will still be continuing on, I just have writers block but it's coming unblocked as we speak and my ideas are coming back!**

_**St. Vladimir's: The Next Generation **_**will be on hold for a little while longer, yet again due to writers block. What can I say? It's hard either writing AS Rose or NOT writing as Rose.**

_**Everything's Gone Barking Mad **_**will be stopped until Allysia can get things sorted through her head. But it will still be up so you can all re-read.**

_**Finally! The last point! **_**Every time a large amount of time passes without an update –say if I miss out on a month –an update of **_**In The Mind Of Rose Hathaway **_**will appear in its place since Allysia has done mostly the whole first book and will be starting on Frostbite soon.**

**Sorry to everyone who has been pinning after a certain story. Hope you'll enjoy Ally's new story!**

** Love, Becca.**


	9. Author Note Please Read

**Hey everyone! Just a quick authors note…**

**I'm going to be doing a little renovation to my stories. **

**For those who read **_**I'll Love You For Eternity; **_**I'm just going to do a little touch up and fix a few things as well as change a few of the chapters. For instance, I'll be redoing chapters 1 to 3 (nothing big, just changing a few minor things) and fixing that embarrassment I dared call a Lemon. **

_**St. Vladimir's: The Next Generation; **_**I'll be deleting this one but I may repost it later down the line when I can think of more than seven chapters… **

_**Everything's Gone Barking Mad; **_**I'm contemplating this one… I haven't got any updates or it and I don't want many of you pining for a new one so I'm either going to put a "flag" on it or delete it. (I really don't want to delete it…)**

_**In The Mind Of Rose Hathaway; **_**This one will stay as is… But I'm thinking about maybe bringing in Stevey (who is now grinning over all the 'fun' he'll be having… Kill me now…) and other's you'll be meeting in **_**ILYFE**_** (**_**I'll Love You For Eternity)**_** but I highly doubt I will.**

**Be on the lookout for the third part of the flashback in **_**ILYFE **_**that should be up in the following week or two.**

**See you all next time! **


End file.
